<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick with love by SankaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407783">sick with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy'>SankaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dernièrement, Geralt se sentait... <em>bizarre</em> quand il était avec Jaskier. La conclusion logique ? Il était évident qu'il était malade. (Spoiler : ce n'était pas le cas.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989813">sick with love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb">kinneyb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>LA MALADIE D'AMOUR</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt avait un <em>problème</em>. Ça avait commencé peu de temps après leur dispute sur la montagne, après qu’ils se soient retrouvés avec Jaskier. Il l’avait cherché. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le retrouver dans une petite ville, seul. Jaskier était… plus furieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il l’avait noyé sous les reproches, en frappant son torse, les yeux gonflés et injecté de sang après avoir pleuré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alors… Geralt s’était finalement excusé. Toute son énergie avait semblé quitter Jaskier à ce moment-là. Il avait baissé les bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Espèce de gigantesque, stupide, égoïste <em>idiot</em>. » sanglota-t-il violement en l’enlaçant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après ça, les choses avaient changées pour le mieux. Gerald faisait des efforts pour être plus gentil et <em>honnête</em>, ce qui était… le plus compliqué, autant pour lui que pour Jaskier. À son étonnement, il n’avait pas été le seul. Jaskier avait appris faire ce qu’il lui demandait ; s’il demandait du silence ou de l’intimité, il l’acceptait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils ne s’étaient pas disputés, si ce n’était quelques chamailleries, depuis ce moment-là.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malgré tout, il y avait un problème, depuis ces retrouvailles. Geralt ressentait des… <em>choses</em>. Des sensations étranges. Quand il était assis avec Jaskier pour dîner, sa poitrine se… <em>serrait</em>. Il avait d’abord cru qu’il était malade mais si c’était le cas, il aurait eu plus de symptômes que juste <em>ça</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt avait commencé à enseigner à Jaskier à se battre et quand ils s’entraînaient, la sensation était également présente mais latente. Jusqu’à ce qu’il… plaque Jaskier au sol, sa dague échappant à sa prise et glissant à quelques mètres. Évidemment, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas le blesser ; c’était juste pour le show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais chaque fois qu’il le faisait, il avait immanquablement le souffle coupé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cette sensation s’<em>amplifiait</em> quand Jaskier lui souriait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ouais, ouais, tu as gagné. » disait-il en poussant son torse. « Maintenant, bouge, grand nigaud. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et ça ne faisait que s’aggraver… cet agaçant <em>fourmillement</em>… alors que le temps passait. Peut-être qu’il était réellement malade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Et</em> <em>puis</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était assis au fond d’une taverne, jouant avec sa nourriture alors que Jaskier chantait. C’était le début de l’hiver. Les journées étaient froides et les nuits l’étaient davantage. C’était toujours plus compliqué de trouver du travail pendant ces mois-là, ce qui expliquait qu’il passait normalement les mois d’hiver à Kaer Morhen mais… il n’avait pas eu envie d’y aller. Pas pour l’instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il broyait du noir, en tout cas c’était ce que Jaskier avait <em>affirmé</em> juste avant de s’exclamer :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je vais m’en occuper. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il avait sauté sur ses pieds avant d’attraper son lute et de marcher vers l’âtre de la cheminée, annonçant sa présence bruyamment. Jaskier s’était fait une réputation au fil des ans, beaucoup de gens <em>rêvaient</em> de l’entendre jouer. Dès qu’il avait pincé la première corde, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, ils s’étaient mis à lancer des pièces dans son chapeau ou à ses pieds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt avait été affamé <em>avant</em> <em>ça</em>, mais maintenant il était trop distrait par Jaskier pour manger ; sa nourriture refroidissait devant lui. Jaskier se produisait toujours comme s’il avait été créé pour ça. Comme s’il avait été créé pour être le centre de l’attention. Il virevoltait autour de la taverne, offrant des clins d’œil aux clients qu’ils soient homme ou femme, indifférent à leur genre ou… ce qui était plus courageux encore… aux conséquences. Heureusement, ils étaient dans une ville qui semblait progressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Malheureusement, beaucoup d’endroits à travers le Continent n’étaient pas aussi tolérants.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait été confronté aux préférences de Jaskier, ou à leur absence. Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une maison close, longtemps avant la chasse au dragon. Jaskier avait demandé à avoir la compagnie d’un homme, sans aucune gêne. Geralt s’était figé. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le propriétaire avait agité la main et rit comme s’il venait de faire une la meilleure des blagues. Jaskier avait soupiré et fini la nuit avec une femme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu <em>plaisantais</em> ? » demanda-t-il malgré la boule qui était logée dans sa gorge, même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait là.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier lui avait jeter un regard, en grimaçant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que c’est un problème ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Difficilement</em>, avait-il pensé. Lui aussi, appréciait autant la présence des hommes et des femmes, selon la nuit. Pour une raison, la seule chose qu’il réussit à dire fut :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier avait détourné le regard mais avant qu’ils se séparent quand ils avaient atteint leur chambre, Jaskier l’avait attrapé par le bras. Il hésita pendant un long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Merci. » finit-il par dire, une expression étrange au visage que Geralt fut incapable de nommer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après l’avoir lâché, il s’était engouffré dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse.<br/>
             </p>
<p>Et maintenant, il observait Jaskier glisser à travers la taverne. Il s’arrêta devant sa… ce qui avait été leur… table quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui fit un clin d’œil alors qu’il chantait suavement. C’était un classique ; connu et aimé du publique, joué à travers tout le Continent par de nombreux bardes qui <em>rêvaient</em> tous de connaître la même renommé de Jaskier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm weak my love, and I am wanting</em>
  <em><br/>
If this is the path I must trudge<br/>
I welcome my sentence<br/>
Give to you my penance<br/>
Garrotter, jury and judge</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt sentit sa poitrine se serrer, fort, <em>très</em> <em>fort</em> quand Jaskier fit une pause entre les vers. Il attrapa la pinte de Geralt et prit une gorgée de bière. Il lui fit un nouveau clin d’œil, la reposant devant lui avec un <em>bruit</em> <em>sourd</em> avant de retourner vers la cheminée ; il continua à chanter. Il y avait une montagne de pièces à ses pieds et dans son chapeau. Il y en avait assez pour leur permettre de manger et avoir un abri pendant <em>au</em> <em>moins</em> deux mois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les yeux de Geralt se posèrent sur sa pinte. Elle était presque vide après la lampée avide prise par Jaskier. Il déglutit difficilement avant de l’attraper et de prendre une gorgée hésitante pour la finir. Il avait l’impression d’avoir la poitrine en feu, il avait l’estomac étrangement lourd alors qu’il n’avait même pas mangé tant que ça. Il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Peut-être qu’il était juste <em>malade</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peut-être qu’il était mourant. Évidement que non, pensa-t-il en écartant rapidement cette possibilité. Jaskier salua quand il eut fini sa performance. Il ramassa l’argent et revint avec un sourire malicieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« <em>Alors</em> ? » dit-il en laissant tomber les pièces sur la table, elles s’entrechoquèrent bruyamment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt sourit, incapable de s’en empêcher. Dernièrement, il avait du mal à ne <em>pas</em> sourire quand il était en présence de Jaskier. Ça mettait à mal sa réputation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bien joué. » concéda-t-il paresseusement en comptant ses pièces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier lui offrit un sourire éclatant, clairement satisfait de lui-même. Il fit signe au serveur et commanda de quoi boire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trois semaines plus tard, au pire de l’hiver, ils se séparèrent. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble. Jaskier était humain et il ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir dans les bois alors que les nuits étaient aussi froides ; c’était trop dangereux pour sa santé. Geralt savait où il allait aller… Kear Morhen, comme toujours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sauf que… quand il se réveilla le matin suivant après qu’ils se soient séparés, il sentit cette… <em>sensation</em> mais c’était plus puissant. Il roula, posant les yeux sur la place vide à ses côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pression dans sa poitrine était presque étouffante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« <em>Putain</em>, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » marmonna-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bien entendu, il n’obtint aucune réponse ; il n’y avait que le crépitement distant des criquets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires et parti dans la direction opposée à Kaer Morhen, une <em>nouvelle</em> destination en tête. Quatre jours plus tard, il la trouva. Elle s’était installée dans un petit cottage, étonnement pittoresque. Mais après tout, ce n’était pas <em>Yennefer</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Geralt. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, les yeux écarquillés. « Je… je ne m’attendais pas à… euh. Bonjour. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Triss était toujours aussi belle. Elle portait une robe modeste et un châle était enroulé autour de ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle avait toujours été si différente de Yennefer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gigota d’un pied sur l’autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J’ai besoin d’aide. » articula-t-il lentement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demander de l’aide n’avait jamais été quelque chose de facile pour lui, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Triss hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Euh, est-ce que c’est urgent ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir dans… »<br/>
« Je crois que je suis malade. » l’interrompit-il, crachant la vérité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Triss se figea, écarquillant une nouvelle fois les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              « Oh. » souffla-t-elle. « Okay, euh. Entre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle fit un pas de côté. Geralt entra, s’arrêtant dans le hall. L’intérieur du cottage était légèrement enchanté mais ça restait néanmoins plus petit que ce dans quoi les mages avaient l’habitude de vivre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Attend… » tenta-t-elle juste avant qu’il tourne au coin et repère…<br/>
« Yennefer. » salua-t-il avec raideur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle était assise à la table qui se trouvait dans la petite cuisine, une tasse de <em>quelque</em> <em>chose</em> entre les mains. Sûrement du thé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Triss lui avait apporté une tasse de thé, quelque chose de mentholé ; mais il ne buvait pas. Yennefer le foudroyait du regard, clairement contrarié par sa présence. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle était <em>là</em>. Il savait qu’elles étaient amies mais… il y avait quelque chose d’étrange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Donc… » commença calmement Triss. « Je pense qu’on devrait lui dire. »<br/>
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Yennefer en la regardant comme si elle était folle.<br/>
« Yen. » dit-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est notre ami, peut-importe à quel point tu aimes le nier. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt patientait silencieusement. Yennefer finit par hocher la tête avant de prendre de gorgée de sa boisson. Elle détourna ostensiblement le regard. Triss se tourna vers lui, souriant délicatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Nous sommes ensemble. »<br/>
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son cerveau d’une lenteur embarrassante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Triss ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de sa réaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« On est ensemble. » répéta-t-elle simplement. « On l’est depuis… quelques mois, maintenant. Honnêtement, ça aurait pu arriver beaucoup plus tôt si on n’avait pas été toutes les deux tellement concentrées sur des hommes qui n’en valaient pas la peine. Je veux dire… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle se tut, l’air honnêtement coupable. Geralt agita la main dans les airs pour la faire taire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Euh. Je suis… heureux pour toi… et pour toi. » félicita-t-il en posant les yeux sur Yennefer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était étonné de constater à quel point il le pensait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Maintenant… » reprit Triss, son sourire disparut. « Geralt, est-ce que tu peux lui répéter ce que tu m’as dit ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il hésita. Yennefer posa finalement les yeux sur lui, une expression inquiète se dessinant sur ses traits délicats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Geralt ? »<br/>
« Je crois que je suis malade. » avoua-t-il. « Je… ne sais pas ce que j’ai, ou pourquoi, mais il y a un truc… qui ne <em>tourne</em> <em>pas</em> <em>rond</em> chez moi. »<br/>
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Yennefer en se redressant légèrement, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude. « Geralt, utilise tes <em>mots</em>. »<br/>
« Je ne <em>sais</em> pas ce qu’il se passe ! » s’exclama-t-il bruyamment, en abattant ses mains sur la table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leurs tasses s’entrechoquèrent, un peu de café se renversant. Triss attrapa rapidement un chiffon. Il était certain qu’il était en train de <em>mourir</em>, okay, il avait le droit d’être un peu… émotif.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Depuis qu’on s’est réconcilié avec Jaskier, je n’ai pas été moi-même. J’ai… un pincement bizarre dans la poitrine. Des fois, j’ai l’impression de ne pas pouvoir <em>respirer</em>. Et… et des fois, il y a ce poids dans mon estomac. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se tut, baissant les yeux. Les deux femmes étaient sinistrement silencieuses. Il se demandait s’il était maudit, et qu’elles étaient trop inquiètes pour le lui dire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Geralt. » articula finalement Triss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il leva les yeux, se préparant au pire. Elle le regardait avec un sourire amusé et Yennefer… cette sorcière… était en train d’étouffer un éclat de rire. Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous <em>moqueriez</em> de moi. » remarqua-t-il froidement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle tendit la main, rapidement, pour toucher son bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Geralt. » répéta-t-elle doucement. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois malade. Ou <em>mourant</em>. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt la regarda avec incompréhension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Vraiment ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il tourna son regard vers Yennefer ; elle était toujours en train de lutter contre son envie de rire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Laisse-moi te poser une question. » dit-elle en serrant son bras. « Ou plusieurs. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il leva les yeux vers elle, hochant la tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose quand tu n’es pas avec Jaskier ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt ne comprenait pas sa question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne sais… » commença-t-il avant de faire une pause, d’y réfléchir et de finalement répondre même s’il ne comprenait toujours pas : « Pas vraiment. Enfin, un peu, si je… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… <em>pense</em> <em>à</em> <em>lui</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se tut brusquement. Le rire de Yennefer emplit finalement la pièce. Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, une expression vide au visage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je ne comprends pas. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sauf que… ce n’était pas vrai. Pas vraiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose pour Yen ? » demanda prudemment Triss.<br/>
« Non. » répondit Geralt en haussant vainement les épaules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il avait ressenti de l’excitation, ça c’était certain, même lorsqu’elle n’était pas physiquement là. Mais c’était différent. Très différent. Soudainement, toutes les pièces du puzzle… se connectèrent… dans son esprit, faisant sens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La façon dont il regardait Jaskier quand ils se baignaient tous les deux dans des ruisseaux ; il ne faisait même pas attention au pincement dans sa poitrine, la majorité du temps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La façon dont il se sentait toujours mieux quand il posait les yeux sur un des sourires en coin de Jaskier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu devrais sûrement aller le chercher. » interjeta Yennefer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il lui jeta un regard, elle était appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise. Geralt déglutit autour de la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Il n’est pas… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il jura, plus surpris qu’autre chose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Si tu penses sérieusement qu’il ne ressent pas la même chose, je vais hurler. Ses sentiments pour toi sont douloureusement évidents, Geralt. Et ça depuis l’instant où il t’a rencontré. »<br/>
« Et tu n’as jamais pensé à me le <em>dire</em> ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard incrédule.<br/>
« Ce n’était pas à moi de le faire. » répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt laissa échapper un petit rire ; comme si elle était une sainte. Triss serra une fois de plus son bras, lui rappelant paisiblement sa présence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Elle a raison. » approuva-t-elle. « Tu devrais aller le trouver, pour lui parler. »<br/>
« Pour dire <em>quoi</em> ? » marmonna-t-il. « Ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc, les mots. »<br/>
« Oh, on sait. » affirma Yennefer les yeux braqués sur ses ongles, courts et sombres, avec un sourire.<br/>
« <em>Yen</em>. » admonesta l’autre sorcière.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer soupira dramatiquement, en laissant tomber sa main. Triss se retourna vers lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Simplement pour être honnête avec lui, Geralt. » expliqua-t-elle avec sincérité et il détourna le regard avant qu’elle continue encore plus doucement : « Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi et je comprends pourquoi, on comprend <em>tous</em> mais tu… le lui dois et à <em>toi</em> aussi. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tout ce qu’il put faire fut d’hocher la tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se mit en route le matin suivant alors qu’elles dormaient encore toutes les deux ; il laissa un mot. Trouver Jaskier ne se révéla pas compliqué ; il tomba sur lui dans un petit village, en pleine représentation dans une taverne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il le regarda simplement pendant un moment, appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte. Il bougea uniquement quand quelqu’un se racla la gorge. Jaskier se tourna, posant son regard sur lui. Il bafouilla légèrement avant de se reprendre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quand il eut fini, il ramassa ses pièces et marcha dans sa direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je croyais… ça ne fait que quelques jours, Geralt. » dit-il alors que ses yeux le détaillaient des pieds à la tête. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »<br/>
« Oui. » répondit-il avec raideur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier se contenta de l’observa avec davantage d’inquiétude. Il se racla la gorge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il faut qu’on parle. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier hocha la tête sans hésitation ; il tendit la main, touchant son bras avec légèreté. Geralt avait l’impression que sa peau était en feu là où il l’avait touché, même avec les nombreuses couches de tissus qui les séparaient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« D’accord. » accepta-t-il. « Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux parler ici ou… ? »<br/>
« Non. » répondit-il rapidement. « Euh, est-ce que tu as pris une chambre à l’auberge ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Geralt était dans la chambre de Jaskier à l’auberge. La chambre était aussi quelconque dans n’importe quelle autre auberge ; le seul indice de la présence de Jaskier était les pages de parchemin éparpillées sur le lit, des mots gribouillés dessus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier les poussa rapidement du lit avant de s’assoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Viens-là. » dit-il. « Je suppose que tu n’es pas pressé de partir. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son ton était presque… expectatif, mais il imaginait sûrement des choses. Il lui avait manqué autant qu’à lui ? Geralt traversa la pièce et s’assit sur le lit, proche mais pas trop proche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu sais où j’étais avant de venir ici ? » demanda-t-il même si c’était évident qu’il connaissait la réponse mais il avait besoin de commencer quelque part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier cligna des paupières, penchant la tête sur le côté. Geralt se surprit à détailler des nouveaux détails de son visage. Comme ses yeux, toujours tellement lumineux, souligné de cils épais. La courbe de sa bouche, qui promettait toujours un sourire. Le grain de beauté sous son menton, habituellement caché.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Non. » répondit-il avec une pointe d’amusement. « Où étais-tu ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt baissa les yeux. Il se surpris à être distrait par les mains de Jaskier. Elles étaient rugueuses à cause d’années à jouer d’un instrument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J’ai rendu visite à Triss et… Yennefer était là aussi. » raconta-t-il en levant les yeux, les coins de sa bouche tressaillant. « Est-ce que tu savais qu’il y avait un <em>truc</em> entre elles ? »<br/>
« Tu te moques de moi. » lâcha Jaskier, bouche-bée. « Sérieusement ? »<br/>
« Sérieusement. » confirma-t-il en se sentant un peu moins tendu parce qu’il n’était plus le sujet de la confirmation.<br/>
« Huh. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier rigola doucement, en détournant le regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils restèrent silencieux après ça, pendant trop longtemps. Geralt savait qu’il ne faisait que repousser l’inévitable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Je suis allé les voir… » commença-t-il doucement, sans regarder Jaskier. « … parce que je croyais que j’étais malade. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lit craqua quand Jaskier bougea. Il replaça sa main sur son bras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Geralt. » dit-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le ton de sa voix hurlait ‘<em>’tu es un parfait idiot</em>’’ et ‘’<em>je m’inquiète pour toi malgré tout</em>’’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? Depuis quand ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt manqua d’éclater de rire parce que c’était tellement ridicule. Comment est-ce qu’il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser les sentiments qu’il avait pour Jaskier ? Ils étaient tellement <em>évidents</em> ; ils étaient une partie essentielle de lui.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>« Depuis qu’on s’est retrouvé… » répondit-il. « … après la montagne. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier se tendit ; il le sentit. Mais il rigola.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh. Euh. C’est étrange. Est-ce qu’elles ont aidé ? »<br/>
« Pas… exactement. » articula-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier l’observa, un pli inquiet entre ses sourcils. Il était toujours là quand il s’agissait de lui, même lorsqu’il ne le méritait pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il tendit la main vers la sienne et la saisit. Ses doigts étaient rugueux, comme dans ses souvenirs ; rendu calleux à force de jouer. Jaskier serra instinctivement sa main.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mais elles m’ont aidé à comprendre ce que je ressentais. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier se rapprocha ; il avait l’air d’avoir des soucis à ne pas regarder leurs mains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« D’accord ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il se demandait comment il réagirait… si Yennefer avait raison et qu’il ressentait la même chose que lui. Si ce n’était pas le cas, qu’est-ce qu’il allait leur arriver ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J’ai des sentiments pour toi. » avoua-t-il aussi calmement que possible. « Qui vont <em>au-delà</em> de l’amitié. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les secondes suivant sa confession lui semblèrent durer des heures. Des jours, même. Jaskier l’observa, sans cligner des paupières. Il essayait clairement de traiter l’information. Geralt se demandait s’il avait gâché ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Il avait l’habitude de faire ça… de gâcher les bonnes choses. Les <em>gens</em> bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puis… il serra sa main, fort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Geralt ? » articula-t-il trop rapidement, sans respirer. « Parce que je <em>jure</em> sur tous les dieux de cette triste planète… si tu te <em>fous</em> de moi, ou si c’est une blague tordue, je <em>jure</em> que… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt réagit instinctivement ; il se pencha en avant, pressant violement leurs lèvres ensemble. Jaskier laissa échapper un halètement surpris mais il ne s’écarta pas. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il bougea légèrement, faisant glisser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres sans le choc douloureux de leurs dents. Geralt aurait pu rester là, à l’embrasser, pour le reste de sa vie et il en aurait été… heureux. Merde, il était <em>heureux</em>. Il se sentait plus léger qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des <em>décennies</em>. C’était comme si un poids avait été levé de ses épaules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après quelques secondes, Jaskier se recula. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu ne plaisante pas. » souffla-t-il.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n’était pas une question, alors Geralt ne prit pas la peine de répondre… pas avec des mots, en tout cas, mais il serra sa main, juste pour être sûr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Putain. » lâcha Jaskier en riant avec incrédulité. « Comment est-ce que… <em>Putain</em>. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt sourit doucement, le plus petit ourlet de ses lèvres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Pour être honnête... » avoua-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules. « Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais jusqu’à… euh… <em>hier</em>. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n’était pas étonnant. Passer des décennies à contenir ses émotions, les cacher, les ignorer, et à se convaincre qu’elles étaient sans importance, avaient forcément des conséquences sur quelqu’un. Geralt avait enterré ses émotions, jusqu’à maintenant, sans même avoir à y réfléchir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais… peut-être qu’il ne voulait plus faire ça, maintenant. Peut-être que certaines émotions <em>valaient</em> <em>la</em> <em>peine</em> d’être ressenties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier rit à nouveau, les yeux humides. Geralt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tendit la main, hésitant une seconde, avant de frôler sa joue du bout des doigts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu pleures. » dit-il, en fronçant presque les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier tourna la tête. Ses cils frémirent alors qu’il embrassait la paume de la main de Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Parce que je suis heureux. » dit-il, à peine plus fort qu’un murmure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt n’avait aucun mal à l’entendre et Jaskier le savait. Parce qu’il <em>connaissait</em> Geralt. Il connaissait tout de lui, le bon comme le mauvais et pourtant il voulait <em>qu’en</em> <em>même</em> de lui. Geralt n’avait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait être aussi chanceux. Il ne croyait toujours pas le mériter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Tu veux toujours de moi. » dit-il en déglutissant difficilement. « Même après t’avoir blessé aussi souvent ? »<br/>
« Tu ne cesseras jamais de me blesser, Geralt. » déclara Jaskier en levant les yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt flancha, la douleur qu’il ressentait dans sa poitrine lui donnait l’impression qu’on y enfonçait une flèche. Pourtant… Jaskier se déplaça, l’enjambant. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille, mais il paraissait tellement petit sur ses genoux. Geralt leva les mains, les posant contre ses côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Et je te blesserai. Mais ça fait juste partie de la vie. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier se pencha en avant, effleurant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Geralt voulait l’embrasser mais il se retint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Personne n’est parfait. » continua-t-il doucement. « L’important, c’est de faire des efforts. L’un pour l’autre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt le voulait. Il voulait être la meilleure version de lui-même. Pas seulement pour Jaskier, mais pour lui aussi. Il serra ses mains sur ses flancs et Jaskier sourit avant de presser leurs lèvres ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>